Kevin
Dorks! -Kevin Kevin is the local jock in the Cul-de-Sac. He is cynical, arrogant, and cruel at times. Kevin has a garage full of jawbreakers because his father works at a Jawbreaker factory, and loves customizing his bike. When not riding his trusty bike, he usually hangs out with Rolf and Nazz in the Lane. He, like every boy in the show except for Jimmy and Rolf, has a crush on Nazz. Kevin is a gym assistant and hall monitor at Peach Creek Jr. High and enjoys playing sports. He hates all three Eds to the point of extreme paranoia, but holds a more intense hatred for Eddy because of their conflicting egos and because of Eddy's attempts to deceive the Kids with his scams. He tends to call the Eds "dorks" and has a habit of coming up with words merged with dork to suit the situation. In fact, in "All Eds Are Off," where some of the kids had to give up something they like for a bet, Kevin had to give up calling the Eds "dorks", which he could not refrain from doing for very long. In Character Elimination 54, he was placed on team captain on Team Dorks, however, he got eliminated in episode 8. Personality Kevin is the typical popular, athletic jock that all the kids aspire to be. He is the "cool" person in the group, laid back and slightly aloof. Kevin is most popular for the many athletic achievements accomplished on his beloved bike (and the occasional skateboard trick), and also for his skill in sports. He is especially respected by the nonathletic children, such as Jimmy. The motive behind his constant display of athletic prowess is that he is a tremendous show-off, even more so than Eddy. Kevin thrives on the constant attention and admiration that he earns. He brags about his father's job at the Jawbreaker factory, thus earning the respect (coupled with envy in Eddy's case) of the other kids. Kevin adores his bike a lot. It is his most prized and cherished possession, and he is most often seen riding it or making repairs to it. He is most dangerous when someone endangers it in any way. He may care just a little too much about it, as seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when he was more worried about the well being of his bike than the well being of Nazz. Kevin is also very cocky, cynical and can be a bully - mostly to the Eds, but sometimes also to Jonny and Jimmy. Even Rolf has fallen victim to Kevin's mocking and sarcastic attitude on occasion, even though Rolf is his good friend. One incident prompted Rolf to ask, "Why must you mock us at every turn?" Despite his bullying nature, Kevin is typically the first to assume the leader role in times of great distress for the entire Cul-De-Sac, and in doing so will do his best to look out for all the children. Despite this however, his patience is easily worn out when any plans formulated by the children inevitably fall apart. He despises the Eds to the point of distraction and even to the point of paranoia. He can be friendly to Edd and he tolerates Ed, but he holds nothing but contempt towards Eddy and his constant schemes and hunger for attention. Kevin is most happy when he has the opportunity to utterly humiliate Eddy, but when you look at the big picture, they are very similar – both have high ambitions, they often show off, and both feel the need to be in charge. There are only two things that frighten Kevin – needles, and Eddy's Brother. Upon learning it is booster shot day at school, Kevin goes pale and faints, falling off his chair in the process. Relishing the incident, Eddy exploits Kevin's terror, chasing him around the school with a gargantuan "needle" made from a trash can, a golf club, and other items. This fails when Edd, who had no idea of Eddy's plan, accidentally let slip that Kevin wasn't supposed to have a shot that day. The wrath of Kevin then rains down accordingly. It is unknown if his fear is cured permanently, or just for this one episode. Kevin is also scared of Eddy's brother. It is unknown if Kevin ever met him before the movie; rumors about him are enough to scare Kevin. This phobia also seems to be cured at the end of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Kevin faces off with Eddy's brother after the older boy severely injures Eddy. Another thing that makes Kevin uneasy is talking "One on one" with Nazz. From "Pop Goes the Ed" where he melted at the sight of her in a bathing suit, to him nervous and sweating in "Boys Will Be Eds." This extends to his awkwardness and unwillingness to dance with her in "May I have this Ed?" and ignoring multiple signs that Nazz could like him in the Big Picture Show. Ironically, Nazz can often be one of the greatest thorns in Kevin's side, as she will often rope him into tasks he'd rather not involve himself with, such as searching for Sarah's lost Diary in "For Your Ed Only." It's obvious that Kevin doesn't have the intestinal fortitude to openly acknowledge his phobias (thus risking his popularity in the process); it becomes apparent that in some way Kevin fears for his position as the popular kid. Kevin also has three long orange hairs, sticking out from his hat. Eddy often likes to make fun of these, as well as his unusual-looking chin, prompting names like "Shovel Chin" or "Boxhead" from Eddy. Kevin has only be shown to be grounded once. In "A Case of Ed," it appeared that Kevin had been grounded by his parents for whatever reason. While Kevin had been confined to his house and can't get out, Eddy and Ed torture Kevin as much as they can to the point of milking what it's worth. Appearance Kevin wears a long-sleeved lime green shirt, black shorts/shoes and a red baseball hat with a black peak backwards, in winter he wears an orange sweater (like Rolf's) and has light peach skin, light green eyes, and a red/orange tongue (magenta on occasions for websites, games and artwork). Without his hat, he appears to have very little hair on his head, with the exception of three long strands similar to Eddy or Edd. Allies * Tennis Ball * Rolf * Craig * Spyro * Jaws * Yu-Gi * The Grinch Adversaries * Ed * Edd * Eddy Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Team Dorks